mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Cleod9 can you please keep the character on the list, Kirby12 Pending Characters= None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9 Kirby Universe King Dedede Tiff Tuff Nightmare Knuckle Joe Super Smash Flash 2 Universe Cleod9 Stadium Wrestler Hamtaro Universe Hamtaro Custom Characters Universe Experiment 1001 ;g,ghtk uyhjyihkujh Character Kitchen Sink's Cousin ( The Restroom Sink) R.O.B's Cousin Nathan Turner Early Bird Night Owl Yu GI Oh!!! Universe Yu GI OH!!! Purple & Brown Universe Purple Brown The Yardsale That Freaked Me Out\Traderbakers Universes Funky Lady Funky Pink Thing Dirty Pikachu Troll Dolls Pokemon Dirty Mrs. Piggy\Wet Movies Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wedding Bowser *Birdo Sonic Universe *Big The Cat *Amy Rose *Elmer *Gelmer *Jet The Hawk *Mighty The Armidillo Pikimin Universe *Olimar *Louie Pac-man Universe *Pac-man Murloc Universe *Murk Adventurequest Universe *Twilly *Artix *Robina Hood Dragonfable Universe *Twilly (Dragonfable) NES Universe *NES Mario *NES Luigi *NES Peach *SNES Kirby *SNES Rick *NES Link *NES Samus *NES Battletoads *NES Ryu *Baloon Fighter *NES Pit *NES Megaman Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo *Kazooie FATE Universe *Beregor *Bremen *Bartleby *Getts The Traveler FATE 2 : Undiscovered Realms Universe *Winslow *Shivan *Ivan The Scourge Starfox Universe *Krystal *Slippy Duck Hunt Universe *Duck Hunt Ms. Pac-man Universe *Ms. Pac-man Q-bert Universe *Q-bert Galaga Universe *Galaga Spaceship Major Havoc Universe *Stickman ( Major Havoc) Crystal Castles Universe *Bentley Bear Atari Universe *Atari Mario *Atari Pac-man Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong Jr. Hanenbow Universe *Electroplankton Wii Universe *Wii Mario *Wii Luigi *Wii Donkey Kong *Wii Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Wii Sonic *Wii Shadow *Wii Tails *Wii LEGO Luke Skywalker *Wii Birdo *Wii LEGO Indiana Jones LEGO Universe *LEGO Luke Skywalker *LEGO Batman *LEGO Indiana Jones Metroid Universe *Dark Samus Kirby Universe *Tiff *Tuff *Escargoon Blasterball Universe *Grow\Mini Kitchen Sink Universe *The Kitchen Sink Wildtangent Console Universe *The Wildtangent Console *Wildtangent Icon *DELL PC Warioware Universe *Jimmy T. *Waluigi The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Y. Link *Toon Zelda\Tetra Madagascar Universe Alex the lion Marty the zebra Gloria the hippo Melman the giraffe Invasion Of The Galactic Goobers Universe *Galactic Goobers Spaceship SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Back at the Barnyard Universe *Otis Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson The Fairly OddParents Universe *Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Iron Man *Captain America *The Incredible Hulk DC Comics Universe *Superman *Batman Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Beavis and Butt-head Universe *Beavis *Butt-head Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible Rocky and Bullwinkle Universe *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Bullwinkle the Moose Speed Racer Universe *Speed Racer Underdog Universe *Underdog The Flintstones Universe *Fred Flintstone Walt Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian Halo Universe *Master Chief Animaniacs Universe *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Tom and Jerry Universe *Tom *Jerry Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Megatron The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson Shrek Universe *Shrek Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *brian griffin *loise griffin Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak The Mighty B! Universe *Bessie Higgenbottom The Legend of Stafy Universe *Stafy *Stapy Woody Woodpecker Universe *Woody Woodpecker The Legend Of Zelda Universe *Young Link *Toon Link *Ganondorf Ratchet and Clank Universe *Ratchet *Clank Confirmed characters These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. *Ike *Roy *NES mario *Sephiroth Category:Expansion characters